Romantika
by Rasha013
Summary: Naruto i Sasuke žele bebu... i onda se upuštaju u rađenje te bebe... i onda... um, kad se ništa ne dogodi... pokušavaju ponovo... CRACK, YAOI, SasuNaru


**DISCLAIMER: **_**NE**_** ownam ništa, i ne zarađujem.**

**SUMMARY: Naruto i Sasuke žele bebu... i onda se upuštaju u rađenje te bebe... i onda... um, kad se ništa ne dogodi... pokušavaju ponovo... [CRACK, YAOI, SasuNaru]**

**LOL, um, ovo je skroz bezveze, nastalo sam zato jer sam tražila link do fica koji se zove 'Sasuke's baby' i onda sam našla tolko Mpreg ficova da ah... i onda sam dobila volju da napišem nekaj... i to nekaj je na kraju ispalo na hrvatskom XD**

**

* * *

**Plavokosi muškarac, dečko, ah whatever, sjedi na stolici u svojoj sobi i čeka. I čeka, i čeka. Što—ili bolje... _koga_—čeka, pitate se? Pa svog dečka, ofkorz. Svoju ljubav, svoje sve. Jednostavno nije mogao bez njega. Bez tog tamnokosog tipca njegov život bi bio dosadan i jako nezanimljiv. Sasuke je ono nešto... posebno u njegovom životu.

I tako Naruto—čeka... jer naime, Sasuke je trebao biti tamo već prije 15 minuta. I Naruto mu treba reći nešto jako važnog. Naruto zacvili u svom umu, frustriran.

Sasuke nikad ne kasni. Zašto Sasuke sada kasni?

Naruto nema odgovor na to pitanje. _Ne, ne... nema..._

Naruto uzdahne, i zatvori knjigu koju je imao u rukama. Kao, čitao je, da mu brže prođe vrijeme, ili tako nešto... zapravo je buljio u sliku na prvoj stranici.

Jedina stvar koja ga je spašavala da se ne zaspe od dosade je bila pomisao što bi se moglo dogoditi kada Sasuke napokon dođe. O, da... Naruta prolaze trnci od same pomisli što sve Sasuke može... o, da... _getting distracted here... _

Začuje je kucanje po vratima. To mora da je Sasuke!

"O, hvala ti Bože!" Naruto pogleda u strop svoje sobe, bijeli strop, s malo paučine u kutu, i zahvali Bogu. "Sasuke... otvoreno je... Samo uđi." Naruto kaže. Digne i izravna svoju odjeću—čovjek mora izgledati dobro za svog dečka, can you blame him?

Vrata se otvore i kroz njih uđe nitko drugi nego—Uchiha Sasuke. _Surprise, surprise..._

"Sasuke!" Naruto se baci oko Sasukeovog vrata. Poljubi ga u vrat, gricne i onda mu pokušava ostaviti još jednu modricu, ali Sasuke ga predobro zna i izmakne se prije nego Narutovi zli zubići dotaknu njegovu delikatnu kožu na vratu.

"Naruto... ne grizi..." Sasuke zareži, ali njegov pogled pokazuje koliko mu je drago što vidi Naruta.

"Fine..."» Naruto odustane. 'Ovo je bilo lako...' pomisli Sasuke, kad odjednom Naruto skine svoju majicu, košulju točnije, i baci je nekamo Bogu iza nogu. Nije da ga je briga, ili nešto.

"Naru-baby?" Sasuke upita, osjećajući se nekako ugroženo pokraj svoje plave zvjeri.

"Da...?" Naruto upita. Njegov pogled pokazuje lažnu nevinost. "I ain't doing nothing."

"Hn. Yeah, riiiiiiiiiight." Sasuke priđe Narutu i gurne ga na krevet. Naruto ispusti jecaj, i padne na krevet. Njegova guza je ublažila pad. "Kaj planiraš?" Sasuke nije bio toliko glup, jest da je Naruto-bez-majice bilo njegova ultimativna slabost, ali ipak mu je ostalo par žaruljica u glavi koje nisu pregorjele od vrućine.

"Sasuke..." Naruto omota ruke oko Sasukeovog vrata, a noge oko njegovog struka. Sasuke se nasmije jer mu se sviđa ovaj položaj. 'Naru-chan je baš kawaii danas...' Pomisli on i glupavo se nasmiješi.

"Da...?" Sasuke se sagne i poljubi Naruta. Ono, s jezikom i sve.

"O... Sasuke..." Naruto potegne Sasukea da on padne na njega. Sasuke izgubi ravnotežu i dogodi se baš ono što je Naruto htio—Sasuke je ležao na njemu. Sve je to bilo jako hot i sexy. Oni ugodni trnci su prolazili kroz Narutovo tijelo, a _tamo dolje_ je postalo vruće. I tvrdo i da, definitivno vruće.

"Imam neki osjećaj da ti se sviđa ovo..." Sasuke kaže i pomakne se, efektivno stvarajući ugodno trenje između njihovih tijela—točnije, onoga _tamo dolje_.

"O, da..." Naruto je počeo dahtati, nije bilo namjerno, stvarno. Ali kada Sasuke počne tako nešto raditi, čovjek lako izgubi svoju prisebnost. Sasuke isto uživa, jer naime, i on je bilo... napaljen... i Naruto je bilo tako sexy u njegovim očima da jednostavno mora dirati.

Narutova koža je mekana, ali i tvrda u isto vrijeme. Ona je glatka, ali oni mišići je čine tvrdom. Sasuke voli tvrdo.

"Sasuke..." Naruto počinje pričati nešto ali Sasuke se baš ne obazire previše. «"Ja... ja... o, da... a... nnnn..." Jednostavno nije bilo moguće pričati u takvoj situaciji. "Ja bi bebu." Naruto napokon kaže i Sasuke zastane.

"Bebu?" Sasuke upita, totalno zbunjen.

"Da!" Naruto odgovori uzbuđeno.

"Bebu?" Sasuke ponovi, misleći da nije čuo točno.

"Da. Bebu, kaj ti nećeš bebu...?" Naruto upita pomalo tužno i razočarano.

"Pa... sad... ono..." Sasuke je ostao bez riječi. "Pa, da... hoću, al' ne sad, mislim... ono..."

"Al' daj samo zamisli kak' bi beba bila kul." Naruto odvrati.

"Al', Naru... za bebu se treba potruditi... znaš... _potruditi_..." Sasuke ponovi riječ samo zato da Naruto shvati na što misli.

"Potruditi kažeš, ha...?" Naruto se nasmije. "Pa, onda... kaj čekaš?" I samo to je bilo potrebno da Sasuke skine i sebe i Naruta i baci svu odjeću na pod i zavuče ih oboje u pokrivače. Jedna velika hrpa ispod pokrivača na krevetu se počela micati i uskoro su se čuli neki jako čudni zvukovi. Zvukovi kojima mala djeca ne bi trebala svjedočiti, ali mene (autora) takvi zvukovi jako napale i zato ću podijeliti tu informaciju s vama, dragi moji čitatelji.

Naruto zastenje, Sasuke zastenje, Naruto opet zastenje, i Sasuke isto!

Skupa su stenjali i jecali i ubrzano disali i proizvodili životinjske zvukove koji se ne mogu opisati riječima i zato neću ni pokušavati.

Nakon 20 minuta cviljenja kreveta i micanje i drmanja i mrdanja one nakupine, brijega, ili whatever, na krevetu, Sasuke svrši u svog dragog Naruta i Naruto svrši zbog toga jer je Sasuke kad svršava nešto najljepšega na svijetu. Sasuke je jednostavno i sexy da kad ga vidiš moraš, hoćeš nećeš svršiti, moraš! I onda su njih dva svršili svoju igru za odrasle i odgrnuli se.

"Uh..." Sasuke udahne malo svježeg zrakića i padne na Naruta, koji ga dočeka otvorenih ruku. "Ti je bilo dobro...?" Sasuke upita svog umornog dečka. Čudno je to, poslije seksa Naruto je onaj koji voli pričati, ali sad je ležao i šutio.

"A, Sasuke... prejebeno." Naruto odgovori kao da je to nešto najjasnije na svijetu.

"Volim te..." Sasuke poljubi Naruta i Naruto uzvrati poljubac.

"Ja tebe isto volim. Misliš da smo uspeli napraviti bebu?" Naruto upita.

"Hm, ne znam... možda. Al' ak' nismo... možemo _opet_..." Sasuke kaže.

"Ali Sasuke..." Naruto kaže nekako poraženo.

"Da...?" Sasuke upita, zainteresiran.

"Boli me." Naruto prizna.

"Da ti dam pusu?" Sasuke upita vragolasto.

"Može..." Naruto pocrveni i ubrzo je Sasuke između njegovih nogu i začudo liže sve do čega može doći. Naruto počne presti kao mačkica i Sasuke pogurne svoj jezik _tamo_. Nije da je okus nešto, ali Sasukeu se sviđa. Ipak je to Naruto miksani s njim samim.

"A, škaklja..." Naruto se nasmije i Sasuke poljubi _to_. "Kak' volim kad to delaš..." Naruto prizna.

"I ja isto..." Sasuke se vrati u svoj ležeći položaj na Narutu, pritisne svoje usne uz Narutove i nastave se ljubiti. "Možemo li sad nastaviti raditi na onom projektu...?"

"A kaj misliš?" Naruto podigne obrvu i zacvili kad ga Sasuke zaskoči.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

LOL, ljudi XD ajde ako pročitate, dajte reviewajte... XD sam da znam da ima ljudi koji kuže kaj sam napisala. PLIIIIIIIIZ~


End file.
